


His Baby

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks about his baby while waiting for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Baby

Dean sighs impatiently, looking around the crowded diner while he waited for Sam to return from the library. If you were to look closely you could easily distinguish a few specks of blood that he couldn't get out of his leather jacket after killing a nest of vamps earlier that day. His hazel eyes land on his pride and joy sitting out in the parking lot, shining tantalizingly in the late afternoon sunlight. He had washed her before coming here; she deserved it.

Surely Sam wouldn't mind if he took a quick ride around town before swinging back by the diner to pick him up—after all, he hasn't been able to drive her a lot in a small town like this one. Hell, they pretty much walked everywhere, carrying a duffel bag when they needed the weapons. Dean sighs again, taking a bite of some pie; his favorite dessert. Every once and a while he'd catch himself eyeing his baby, not noticing the cute waitress writing her number on his napkin.

Shaking his head he fights the urge to run outside and jump in the Impala, knowing that he would have to deal with a hungry Sam if he did and a hungry Sam is a cranky Sam. Dean wipes his mouth with his napkin before throwing it on the now empty plate his pie was on only moments before. This hunt had been pretty brutal, resulting in a minor concussion for Sam and stitches for himself. Could've been worse, he reasons, could've been much worse. The diner door opens, causing the little bell above it to let out a small jingle. He looks up and sees his little brother walking his way, looking tired, but cleaner than he was earlier.

Sam could see the impatience his older brother was trying to hide and suggested that they just hit the highway and find something to eat later. Dean agrees quickly, placing five dollars on the table and walking out towards his baby. Before getting in he pats the hood, a grin lighting up his ruggedly handsome features. "Alright, baby, let's get going."


End file.
